Yoel Romero vs. Tim Kennedy
The fight was marked by controversy on both sides with Yoel Romero's 'Stoolgate' and Tim Kennedy's 'Glovegate.' The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Romero came out southpaw. Kennedy landed a body kick. And another was blocked there. He caught a flying knee from Romero and they scrambled and broke. Romero landed a nice left. 4:00. Kennedy missed a high kick. Romero staggered him with a big left briefly. Kennedy's cut. Nope his nose is bleeding though. He landed a spinning back kick to the leg. 3:00. Romero hammerfisted the thigh with his right hand. Romero landed a body kick and an inside kick. Kennedy replied with the body kick. Romero landed a left that landed low, Kennedy said he was fine. 2:00. Kennedy got a single, Romero stood and countered getting Kennedy down in a scramble, they stood and broke. Romero sprawled a single there. Stood and broke. 1:00 as Romero got a power double to half-guard. A left under and they stood and broke. Kennedy landed a body kick eating a counter right hook. 30. 15. Romero landed a counter right hook, they exchanged right at the bell, R1 ends, 10-9 Romero clearly. "Strike, takedown, strike, takedown," Greg Jackson told Kennedy, wanting him to set them up. R2 began and they touched gloves. Kennedy landed a blocked body kick. And he blocked one himself. Romero landed a left. Kennedy landed a body kick. 4:00 remaining as Kennedy landed a body kick. Kennedy front kicked the body, Romero sprawled the double and landed a big left. Kennedy landed a right hand. 3:00. Kennedy tried a big right but blocked. Romero landed a left uppercut. Nice exchange, four right uppercuts from Kennedy, Romero sprawled a double. Romero slowing down slightly. Romero sprawled a single, ate two right uppercuts. Romero got a trip, Kennedy rteversed, got the back, Romero turned and scrambled, got a single, Kennedy had a guillotine half-guard, Romero powered out, scramble, 2:00 left. Clinch, Kennedy kneed the body, they broke. Kennedy body kick. He landed a nice spinning back fist. And a right uppercut. They clinched. Kennedy landed a right inside and another. 1:00. Kennedy right uppercut. Kennedy's cut apparently, Big John called it out. Romero breathing hard. Stalling. 35. Kennedy right uppercut inside. Boos. They broke. Romero landed a big uppercut and a right hook, big combo, Kennedy sidekicked the body. 10. Kennedy landed a right, two big right uppercuts, two big rights hurt Romero bad, a left and a right, wow holy shit, R2 ends, Romero's hurt badly, holding onto the cage to stay up in his corner, holy shit. 10-9 Kennedy! That second right uppercut was the first punch that really hurt him. Huge cut on Romero's left brow. Romero's corner is purposefully slowly walking out, they left the stool in there, Romero's still sitting on the stool, Big John forced them out. Wow. That's fucked up. Extra 15-20 seconds. Boos. R3 began. They touched gloves. Romero's exhausted and hurt still. Kennedy front kicked the bbiody, was dropped by a huge right, left under, sprawled a single, two left uppercuts dropped him, lefts under, rights. Kennedy faceplanted and stood, ran, ate a left, right under dropped him. Right hammerfists, lefts, rights, right elbow, another. Half-guard. Holy fuck. Kennedy's bleeding bad, lefts under from Romero and it was over. Holy fuck what a fight. Boos. Kennedy's face is a bloody mess, he put his hands over his face still laying down. Controversial. 0:58 R3. Great fight but tainted. Romero apologized to the booing crowd. Rogan told him not to pay attention to them. Romero told the crowd he loved them and said he fought for everybody there. "God bless USA!" In the replay it showed Kennedy protesting when Romero was still sitting on the stool. Romero tried to explain, crowd booed. Romero apologized.